1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a jack structure for a clutch containing a main hydraulic cylinder to push a movable arm to move vertically, and a holder including a support rod axially disposed thereon to be actuated by an auxiliary hydraulic cylinder of the movable arm to move vertically and horizontally relative to the holder, such that the main and auxiliary hydraulic cylinders are actuated by the hydraulic oil outputted from the valve seat cylinder and the control post to retract simultaneously, so that the movable arm and the support rod move vertically and respectively.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A jack for a clutch serves as a lift structure when disassembling and assembling the clutch, and, accordingly, it is an auxiliary equipment in a vehicle maintenance factory.
A conventional jack structure for the clutch is provided with a hydraulic cylinder to lift and disassemble the clutch easily so that a movable arm is actuated by the hydraulic cylinder. A support rod of the clutch axially connected with a holder is capable of positioning and moving the clutch. However, such a power driving design is only for controlling the moving arm to move vertically, and the support rod to support the clutch is still rotated in a manual forcing manner. Therefore, when the support rod has to be rotated 90 degrees during a maintenance process, a user rotates the support rod manually, thus causing a dangerous operation (since the support rod is rotated manually without being positioned, it is easy to shock and collapse). Besides, if the support rod is not forced properly by the user, it will be easy to hurt the user.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.